nationcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of ItalyKitten
Kingdom of ItalyKitten Kingdom of ItalyKitten also known as Italy KingdomKitten '''is a Nationcat that represents the Former '''Kingdom of Italy from 1861–1946 She is a Green-White-Red Cat with a Crown and a Emblem on her Torso She was a state which existed from 1861 when King Victor was the King of Italy until 1946 when civil discontent made an referendum to abandon the monarchy and form the modern Italy. Her state was founded as a result of the unification of Italy under the influence of Sardinians, which is considered its predecessor state Her Position in WWII Italy in the Second World War was characterized by a complex of ideology, politics, and diplomatic relations, while its military actions were often heavily based on by other factors and Under the Influence of Benito Mussolini. Italy joined the war as one of the Axis Powers in 1940s, as FranceCat surrendered, with a plan to direct the Italian Military on a major offensive against BritishKitten in Africa and the Arab World, while expecting the collapse of BritishKitten in the European theatre. She Damaged Palestine, invaded Egypt and occupied Somaliland with success. However NaziKittens and Empire of JapanKittens actions in 1941 led to the entry of USSRKitten and AmeriCat, respectively, in the War, thus ruining the Italian plan and postponing indefinitely the objective of forcing Britain to agree to a negotiated peace settlement in 1940 FranceCat fled while NaziKitten was invading declaring Paris an open city, She felt the War would soon end and declared war on BritishKitten and FranceCat: She had the immediate war aim of expanding the Italian colonies in Africa by taking land from BritishKitten and FranceCat Her interference into the war opened up new fronts in North Africa and the Mediterranean. After She entered the war Later on she invaded YugoslaviaCat, AlbaniaCat and Most Importantly Ethiopian EmpireCat Civil War and Side Switch in July 1943, a Group of AmeriCat and BritishKitten Soldiers invaded Sicily. NaziKitten took the lead in the defence and, although they lost the island, they succeeded in taking large numbers of Nazi and Italian forces safely off it to the Italian mainland. in July 19, an air raid on Rome destroyed both military and civil installations. With these two events happening, support for the war dropped in Italy Later, the Council of Fascism voted to limit the power of Dictator Benito Mussolini and handed control of the Entire Military over to Her. The next day Mussolini met with Her, was dismissed as prime minister, and was then put in prison. A new government, led by Her, took over in Italy. Although they publicly declared that they would keep fighting alongside NaziKitten, the new government began secret meetings with the Allies to come over to the Allied side. On September 3, a secret armistice was signed with the Allies in Sicily. The armistice was publicly announced in September and later the Allies were on the Italian mainland After Mussolini had been stripped his power, he was imprisoned at in the Apennine mountains. in September he was rescued by NaziKitten. NaziKitten and her army moved him to northern Italy where they set up a new Fascist state, Italian Social Republic, a New Fascist Nationcat called Italian Social RepublicCat emerged, Many Italian people later joined the new Fascist side End of WWII and the Kingdom Empire of JapanKitten was enraged to the news of the surrender of Italy to the Allied Cats in September, Italian citizens in Japan were taken and asked whether they were loyal to the Monarchy or with Italian Social Republic which continued fighting alongside NaziKitten. Those who sided with the Monarchy were put in camps and detained until the end of WWII while those who liked the Fascists were allowed to go normally End of WWII left Italy with a failed economy, a divided community, and anger against the monarchy for its endorsement of the Fascist regime for the previous decades in June 1946 Italy Became a Republic and ItalyCat became the New Italy after an referendum where most voted for republican Category:FormerCats Category:EuropeanCats